ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Ed Atkins
Ed Atkins & Ambrose Chappelle both appeared in the "Four Days of the Cockatoo" story arc. They were portrayed by. Eric Swanson & Bob Amaral. These two men, are police officers. They work for the Fish and Wildlife Service. Their job is to save and rescue all sorts of birds and animals, and other endangered species. They are called to the job, when the animals are being abused. Or if they have been kidnapped. Or smuggled illegally into the USA. Ed and Ambrose work well together. Although, Ambrose is heavier and it sometimes slows him down. Also, Ambrose has either allergies or hay fever. So at times, he has to stop to sneeze and blow his nose. This tends to slow them down at times. But they manage to work through this. For many years, these two have been in pursuit of catching the smugglers Audubon Poulet and his henchwoman Honey Hawke. Those two smugglers are notorious for smuggling many types of endangered birds into the USA. The reason these two always get away, is because Honey Hawke is a master of disguise. During the events of the story arc, these two just got word that Audubon Poulet ordered a rare black Palm Cockatoo. So Honey Hawke took the liberty of smuggling it into the USA for Audubon Poulet. Just as Honey Hawke arrived to Brooklyn, New York with the bird, they were waiting for her. It is unknown what tipped them off as to where she would be. But as they were chasing her, Honey Hawke threw the box with the bird in it, into a garbage dumpster and got away. A few days later, they were back at the dumpster. Here they were looking for clues and hints as to the whereabouts of Honey Hawke and where she took the bird. At the same time, Gaby & Hector had stopped by the dumpster too. Gaby was looking for her memo pad. She left it there the other day, when she found the bird Calypso. Gaby and Hector found them to be suspicious at first. Thinking they were after Calypso too, when Ghostwriter read that one of them wrote down: "Hawke escaped". They thought they meant this was Calypso's real name. When Hector said : "Hawke escaped" out loud, they thought he and Gaby knew something. But Gaby and Hector got scared thinking they were after them so they ran. Later that evening, the Ghostwriter team, found out that a smuggler posing as an old lady phoned Gaby claiming to be the bird's real owner. So Gaby had the best of intentions to return the bird to the old lady. But the team stopped Gaby in time from handing him to the old lady. So they called the Fish and Wildlife service and reported that they found a black palm cockatoo. So the next day, Ed called back and told Mr. Fernandez to call them back as soon as possible. Mr. Fernandez wrote the information down on a shopping bad. But a suspicious pregnant woman, took the shopping bag away, that he wrote the message down on. Then after Gaby handed over the bird, to two smugglers posing as Fish and Wildlife agents, they were called again. This time they came to The Bodega they introduced themselves, and showed their badges. They explained who the smugglers were, how long they've been after them and how they always get away. This helped the team realized that the old woman, the pregnant woman and one of the fake agents were all Honey Hawke in disguise. Then they explained that they were planning to send Calypso to a special breeding sanctuary. So it can have babies, and help the other babies have more babies. So when they get enough new birds, they will return them back to the rain forest. This will hopefully, help save their species. So they asked them if they had any information on Honey Hawke, or the bird to let them know right away. Then they team found out from Ghostwriter, that Gaby and Calypso were trapped in a warehouse near Dover street. So they went along with Mr. Fernandez and the team, to the warehouse. Ambrose was the only one big enough to break down the entrance door. So as they got in, they finally captured arrested Honey Hawke. They locked her inside a caged fence, along with Audubon Poulet. They eventually would turn them over to the proper authorities. Then they explained to Gaby what their plans for Calypso were. So with a heavy heart, she handed her bird over to them. Notes *Eric Swanson, who portrayed Ed Atkins made an appearance in the show before. He first appeared in the arc "Into the Comics" as Special Agent Harlan. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Protaganists